The present disclosure relates to a rotor, and more particular, to a rotor which improves an output density by minimizing a leakage flux in the rotor used in a spoke type motor having permanent magnets.
In general, a spoke type motor includes a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets and a stator arranged to surround the outside of the rotor and having a plurality of slots around which a coil is wound. The permanent magnets of the rotor are radially arranged around the axis of rotation (shaft). The rotor forms a magnetic flux path while supporting the permanent magnets. In the rotor, a magnetic leakage through a leakage flux path serves as a main factor which reduces the output density of the motor.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0110275 published on Oct. 10, 2012 and entitled “Spoke type permanent magnet motor”.